Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to user authentication on mobile platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of device orientation information to authenticate users and detect malware.
Discussion
Conventional smart phones may include software to authenticate users in order to prevent access by unauthorized individuals. Such authentication software may require the user to enter a password or draw a particular path on a touch screen of the smart phone. While these solutions may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, nearby individuals could observe the entry of passwords or path traces. Indeed, some path tracing solutions may leave a finger trail on the touch screen that could be ascertained by individuals not present during authentication. Moreover, conventional user authentication solutions may fail to provide any protection against malware running on the smart phone that downloads data or conducts other unauthorized operations.